Treasure of our Own
by auronstar1903
Summary: Even through going through all of Eorzea, our Warrior finds it hard to deal with feelings for a certain captain.


_Hello fellow readers. I know this is another gay fanfiction, but so what? It's just my style. I do other stories, but these are my finest that come to mind rather strong. I also should mention I posted this on my account in 'Archives of our Own' as well, though nothing is different. I feel this may be related so a future story. Also, for those of you who haven't played as far as "Heavensward", be warned of spoilers. And once more…I'm a sap, I know :P. Hope you enjoy!_

 **A Friendly Face:**

There is something about that man from the moment you bore eyes upon him. Nothing terrible, however. Despite all the terrible people you feel are still to come, he possesses this physical aura around him that makes you feel safer, despite hiding from the Empire.

He introduces himself as Marques. He helps about the church for the most part, but even on that term still seems lost. So in return for temporary shelter, you offer him your services.

He can only smile, grasping your hand gently. "I can't thank you enough," he assures. And somewhere in that voice, you almost lose your train of thought…. but for whatever reason, you mustn't. not for your lost friends at least.

 **Do You Remember:**

You find yourself along with Cid (as his name turns out to be), and that small character who had introduced himself as Alphinaud trudging through the Stone Vigil in the hopes of retrieving his lost airship. As it turns out, Cid had amnesia for some time, even still struggling with the faintest of memories, but nonetheless pushing on as to retrieve them.

There comes a time when the three of you choose a secure spot inside to rest without being in eyeshot of any monsters. While the elezen chooses to start a fire, you find yourself beside the man once more.

He begins to glance at Alphinaud's direction. "I suppose I should thank him later for giving me the boost I needed as far as memories go…." He then turns to you. "But I feel as I should thank you the most. Even within the short time we've spent together thus far," he wipes some dirt from your sleeve, almost heating your face up instantly, "you seem to give me that push I feel I almost lose from times."

As he says this, you can't help but feel lost again. In him. Sure, he may be one of those Garleans, but if he had meant to hurt you, he would've done so. No, he may have even given you more spirit, the spirit you need to save the others….and maybe find someone new to fight for…

Just as you are to speak, Alphinaud rushes in. "Gentlemen, I found the airship. But…. we must be weary." His voice is trembling, though not so much as with fear. "it seems to be guarded by a mighty ice dragon."

Cid cannot help but rub his face in disapproval. "Of all things…." He mutters." However, he rises, with his head held high. "nonetheless, well do what we must. It may benefit us in the long run." Once more, he turns to you, gesturing with a hand held out. "What say you, my fine friend?"

You'd be more than happy to take his hand, but you must be in one piece. You nod with a smile, which still seems to be enough for him as with a nod himself, the three of you venture into the depths of the vigil.

You pray that you make it out with enough words to talk to each other with.

 **Protecting What's Yours** (…or what could be…)

It was a joy to break through none other than Lady Garuda's defenses as far as her raging vortex went. You offered to go in and defeat her at the risk of her destruction. And it was going smoothly…

But if there's anything you've learned within your last two primals, it's that they will do WHATEVER it takes to remove you off Eorza if possible!

She tends to have some energy left "….my power…NOOOO!" she shrieks. She knows she may be done for. But the moment she catches you within her eyesight, she grins menacingly. "I won't suffer alone!" She says, sending an Aerial Blast towards you. You were caught off guard for the most part, which she plans to use for her advantage. As you struggle to get up, she directs almost a dozen sharp feathers, on the intention to pierce you.

Just as soon as you attempt a Stoneskin spell, a flurry of white and black lands before you, intercepting majority of them with his gunblade. You gape at the man, who can only grin at you. "You know what to do! You CAN do this!" He shouts as she starts to send more feathers your way. With a nod, you Swiftcast a Holy almost instantly, finally sending her to her doom. She screams once more before she dissipates.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW

"You don't have to…. nnnngh.…hmmmm…oh thank you…" Cid whispers as your Cure spell washes over him soothingly. You nod, trying your best, if you didn't know any better, not to fuss over him. He had still been sliced a bit by a few stray feathers in his own attempt to protect you, but thankfully nothing fatal. There's a small part of you that wants to scold him for his motive. In the end, you look at him with worry in your eyes as you ask.

In the end, he chuckles. "I wanted you to know that you are NOT in this alone." He whispers, as you finish his arm. "You've nearly put others before yourself, risking life and limb to destroy these feral primals." After the spell cleanses the last bit, he moves his arms about, making sure they function properly. "We are already lucky enough to have you as our Warrior of Light. But…. promise me…" he grasps your hand once more, "that you will seek help if ever needed. For I promise I'll be here." He finishes as he pats your shoulder.

You know that feeling now. The feeling you've had since the moment you met. The feeling you have knowing he cares this much at least.

You were in love….

….and unsure of what was to come from this….

 **The Fire Within:**

You all stand as one as the almighty Ultima weapon has fallen. Even with the combined powers of the three primals absorbed, you fell the mighty contraption, along with its creator. For some reason, Cid doesn't seem to be too hurt by the death of Gaius. Maybe a bit of anger due to the man's actions, but not so much sorrow.

It wasn't until the other Garlean in a red suit, who seemed to introduce himself as Nero, that the sorrow/anger combo really hit the captain's face. Through their brief arguing, it seems they shared a past of some sort, one you may not know about.

One you hope to not know about.

At the other man's departure, Cid shakes his head. "what's done is done, I suppose…" he looks at you with a sad smile.

At THAT moment, you know you would give anything to see him happy once more.

 **That Empty Feeling:**

You _knew_ there would be some mystery. You _knew_ there would be answers as to the almighty possible threatening power within the palace they called the Crystal Tower.

And even then, you got more than you bargained for.

Nero makes himself known not too long after the discovery, apparently still alive. And yes, it may have given you an odd vibe just seeing those other two people who were able to open the tower themselves, but nothing would make you feel the way that that Garlean did!

He may as well have been trying to flaunt some bonding of some sort regarding Cid, despite the anger he mentioned if you recalled back at the Castrum. And it's been hard to determine what they feel. But you know. Or at least you know what YOU felt.

More importantly, you know what you felt when Cid once more puts himself in danger to risk losing Nero to the World of Darkness, diving into the portal. Nero was already ready to lose himself in the power, only to regret his actions at the last moment.

…. but you can't blame Cid. He's just…. perfect. in your eyes. Forget others. Even if he felt that way for you, let alone any other man, you couldn't ask him to choose. He had already done more than enough for you. So even as they both reemerge, you leave without conversation.

You run and you run until you're sure you're at least out of earshot of anyone…everyone!

….and for the first time since you could ever recall, you sob.

 **Reunion:**

It's a while before you see him again. It was more than enough that you were accused of assassinating the Sultan, which if you recall, may have heard rumors that it was a planned false attempt. At least you hope. Regardless, you've been on the run to Ishgard, yet it isn't until you find yourself in the Sea of Clouds where you reunite. Or more like him saving you once more.

His attire has changed. Not drastically, but its noticeable. But you don't care, because to this day, you still can't be angry at him. You just…. miss him.

You miss the conversations. You miss the reassuring words he gave you…the firm but gentle hands on your shoulders…

"Aye, s'been quite some time, hasn't it?" he questions you some time after he lands the _Enterprise_. You nod, unaware of how to answer. "I wish we could've spent more time after the tower, had it been…." He still doesn't know of why you left.

Or maybe now he does as he sees you wince, if even slightly, at the near mention of the events involving Nero. "Please…. why did- "

Hydaelyn chose one of the worst moments to have that new primal emerge. As if the past others such as Leviathan, Ramuh, and Ravana weren't enough, the thought of a flying whale of a primal was created for these moments.

With an approving nod, he gestures. "Very well, then! We must retrieve the key. Biggs! Wedge! See that the island is sturdy enough."

He turns to you as you board the island, ready to embrace battle. "…and do not think this battle will sway me…I feel we need to talk later." He assures.

You can only bite your lip, be it fear or hope.

 **Like No Other:**

King Thordan, or the Archbishop, if you would, has finally fallen. And of course, now brings a hopeful new era that all four nations will stand as one with the dragons, no less.

The celebrations take place in Ishgard, be it festivities, friendly combat competitions, and everything in between. There are those who still resent a great future, but let them think what they will.

Let anyone think what they will as you just…don't care. For once, you seek a little time without being bombed with people of all kinds, praising you for your ways, as you sit at the far outskirts of Foundation. They would never truly know how it feels to accomplish what you did…. the losses in between.

You're so lost in thought that you don't hear the footsteps within the snow. It's only when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

An all too familiar hand.

"I feel you've yet to learn to cover your paces, my friend." Cid chuckles softly. "May I?" he asks as he gestures to the spot beside you. Again, you feel the complete opposite of hate when it comes to him. With a nod from you, he places himself beside, rubbing his chin. "or is the word 'friend' appropriate anymore?"

You literally stop breathing at these words.

…. He KNEW?!

You expect laughter, anger, a punch, or just some hurtful slander.

But that's just not it.

He looks at you with a sad smile once more. "I thought of myself as smart enough, but it's been some time since I've dealt with my emotions." He whispers. You bite your lip for fear you'll sob in front of him. He looks to you once more.

"…. I do too, you know…"

You bite harder as he seems to struggle himself. "I knew there was something special about you from the moment I met you. And that had NOTHING to do with the Warrior status. But that was just it. You were-ARE the Warrior of Light. People think I was their almighty Garlean hero…. but I could never compare to you. It didn't stop me from feeling the way I felt though. Hells, I wasn't even sure of what you preferred… and I almost didn't, had it not been for the Crystal Tower fiasco."

You finally let tears fall at the mention, and it would have been more, had he not cupped your chin. He hushes you softly, stroking your cheek. "There WAS once a time, years before this, when we _were_ in love…or at least I thought it was. But with him, it was all about the motion, the intercourse, if you would." He grimaced himself, fighting back the memories himself. "Even after seeing it…. I just…I just wanted to feel something…anything! But it was when I noticed that I was still trying too hard that I finally gave up on his little game."

"I'm sure for the most part you saw it too…him thinking he could win me over once more just for his little games…. but I knew, and STILL know that that part is no more…assuming there ever was."

"and as for you, I was just about ready to tell you…well maybe not rush it, but a slowly, if you would. But by the time we reemerged, you had gone. And it wasn't until while you battled Bismarck that Alphinaud scolded me-hells, he nearly _slapped_ me! - for not knowing, only for the lad himself to understand my side and apologize, giving me his blessing." At those words, you chuckle through your tears, causing both of you to laugh. In your eyes, though, it was still good. It meant that blood or no blood, you were all family. You will need to thank the elezen later.

After the laughter subsided, you both turn to each other once more. There it was. That smile. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner, or had seen it so easily…can you ever forgive me?"

You nod, now crying tears of joy as you can't help but embrace him. He chuckles heartily, cupping your cheek once more. As your eyes meet his grey pupils, you bump noses. "May I..? he whispers. You smile and nod. And with a returning smile. He kisses you.

There may be celebrations going on in the city, but once more you don't care. You've made your own story with none other than Cid non Garlond. And by the look of his face, he wasn't ready to break free from you either.

Eventually, you break the kiss to catch your breath. As you bump noses again, he catches you by surprise as he carries you bridal style. At the gesture, you nod, and with that, you leave to the airship for your own _moment_ of your intertwined future.


End file.
